Conventional electrical connectors, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,527,192 and 5,823,828, generally have a plurality of first and second terminals respectively mounted on two opposite sides of a housing. The first and second terminals are secured in the housing by way of insert molding.
Two sets of locating devices are required to be respectively placed on opposite sides of the mold for fixing the first and second terminals in the mold during manufacturing. With this design, the man-hour and monetary cost of the molding operation is relatively high.
This invention is directed to solving the above problems and satisfying the need for a simple and low-cost connector.